


Cum Grumps Vs.

by Synesthesia_Demon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Game Grumps - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex competition, blow job competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthesia_Demon/pseuds/Synesthesia_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (the reader) get into a blowjob competition with Danny Sexbang as your partner. Go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Grumps Vs.

It wasn’t that you weren’t against the idea, because you totally agreed to do it. It was just the fact that it had to be done in front of people.

 

And in competition.

 

As you knelt in front of the sofa, staring hungrily and embarrasedly at Danny’s twitching cock, you decided that it was going to be worth it, in the end. Especially when he gave you a wink and a pat on the head.  
"Okay!" said Arin, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Remember the rules; you-" pointing to Suzy, "-are going down on me. You-" he pointed to you, "-are going to suck off Danny. First one to get their partner to cum is the winner, and the losers make sandwiches. We’re gonna play video games and record it, too, although it’s not going up on the channel. And you can’t fake it, there has to be some cum visible in the end. Ready?"

 

You and Suzy nodded, and you braced your hands on the side of Danny’s knees. You gulped.

 

"Go!"

 

You wrapped your hand around Danny’s cock and slid your lips around the head. He wasn’t completely hard yet so you were able to get all of it into your mouth. The game music came on and Arin opened the video with a groan. Danny hissed as his hardening cock touched the roof of your mouth, and you gagged a bit. You slid your head back a bit, squeezing with your hand and grazing your teeth around the tip.

 

"-can’t believe I haven’t played this OH GOD game since I was a chi- _ILD_ -!”

 

"Dude I don’t really want to think about my _UNNNGH_ childhood right now _OH FUCK YES-_ ” moaned Danny, gripping the controller with shaking hands.

 

Your tongue teased the slit and coaxed a bead of pre-cum onto the tip of it, and the salty tastes spurred you to repeat it. Danny’s whine in response made you chuckle a bit. You pumped his shaft and bobbed your head, letting his cock bump the back of your throat repeatedly. The wet slurping sounds coming from you and Suzy, and the constant groaning from the two men were getting to you; if your hand had been free you’d be touching yourself. Part of you hoped Danny wouldn’t cum first so he could take you and fuck you in a frenzy. Still, you sucked and licked your way up and down his cock, teasing and driving him to swearing and incoherent gasps. His breaths became more hitched, and his words began to mesh. You were sure he was going to cum soon, and you doubled your efforts.

But the moaned, “ _OH GOD I’M CUMMING!_ " was not from your lovely Sexbang; it came from Arin first. White, sticky cum painted Suzy’s lips and face as Arin came. You groaned in frustration and laid your head in Danny’s lap. When Arin finally was able to breathe again, he cheered, "We won!"

Suzy looked over, smiling apologetically, “Sorry hun, I’ve been doing this for a while. I know what Arin likes.”

Danny panted and sat up with a groan. He grabbed your hair and ruffled it, then kissed your forehead. “Oh well,” he said with a grin, then lowered his voice and whispered, “We’ll just have to practice more, won’t we?” His hand tightened in your hair a bit, then he stood up. He gestured for you to follow, and you scrambled up behind him.


End file.
